Captain America
Captain America is one of the main protagonists in The Avengers series and a superhero from Marvel Universe. Biography The Legacy of Captain America *''Captain America in: The Doom Tube of Dr. Megalomann (1987)'' *''Spider-Man and Captain America in Doctor Doom's Revenge (1989)'' *''Captain America and the Avengers (1991)'' *''Spider-Man and Venom: Maximum Carnage (1994)'' *''Marvel Super Heroes (1995-2012)'' *''Avengers in Galactic Storm (1995)'' *''Venom/Spider-Man: Separation Anxiety (1995)'' *''Marvel Super Heroes: War of the Gems (1996)'' *''Spider-Man (2000)'' *''Marvel: Ultimate Alliance (2006-2007)'' *''Marvel Super Hero Squad (2009)'' *''Marvel Super Hero Squad Online (2011-2012)'' *''Captain America: Super Soldier (2011)'' *''Marvel Super Hero Squad: Comic Combat (2011)'' *''Marvel: Avengers Alliance (2012)'' *''Captain America: Sentinel of Liberty (2012)'' *''Marvel Avengers: Battle for Earth (2012)'' *''Marvel Heroes (2013)'' Appearance Steve Rogers is a 6'2", 240 pound man with blonde hair and blue eyes. He wears a costume bearing the colors of the American flag: red, white, and blue. His cowl features large holes for his eyes, and opens up for the bottom part of his face. On his forehead is a large A, with two wings on the sides of his mask. On his upper body, Cap wears a lightweight, bulletproof scale armor made of duralumin, a star in his chest, and red and white stripes on his stomach. The blue scales stop on his upper arms, with the rest being covered by white sleeves and red gloves. Under his belt, Cap has blue pants and red boots. His circular nigh-indestructible shield is an experimental alloy hybrid of vibranium and iron, bonded with an unknown catalyst, and is painted with a red and white stripe's with ablue circle in the center containing a white star. The vibranium properties of the shield enable it to absorb virtually all of the kinetic energy directed against it without injuring Cap in the process. The vibranium is also a factor in the way Rogers throws his shield: he often uses it to ricochet around a room and strike various opponents with little loss of velocity in its forward movement after each impact. Personality Captain America is an all-around patriot, believing in all of the things that make America great. He always strives to make America even better. He is a very dedicated friend, and has a set group of ideals. He is strictly opposed to any form of oppression, which is why he rebelled against the Super-Human Registration Act, viewing it as a violation of their constitutional rights. He can be a bit stuck in the past, always remembering the things he lived with during the Great Depression and World War II compared to modern things. Captain America is considered to be THE hero of the Marvel Universe, having been the defacto leader since the middle 80's (a role cemented by the cross-over Secret Wars). All other heroes, and even some villains, respect and look up to him, particularly Spider-Man, Luke Cage, Hawkeye, Ms. Marvel, Wolverine, Falcon, Magneto, Batroc, Dr. Doom (begrudgingly), Baron Helmut Zemo, Cable, Hercules and Thor. He will not risk an ally lightly, and would die before a single innocent victim is harmed. While a patriot, he is not above casting himself out of his government should they be in the wrong, an instance that has occured a few times during his role in Marvel, specifically the Secret Empire and the Superhero Civil War. His patriot attitude also seems to have mellowed nowadays, as he often sides with those who usually have similar causes to him no matter what differences he has with them. He also holds no animosity for any other country, and will help them should the need arise. Theme Song Captain America's theme song is a MVC3 remix from Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of Superheroes. Sprites Trivia Gallery Illustrations Renders mvc3cap.jpg|Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds File:Captain-america.png|Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 Navigation Category:Characters Category:The Avengers Category:Good Characters Category:Human Characters Category:The Avengers Members Category:Playable Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters from America Category:M.U.G.E.N Category:Marvel Universe Category:Captain America Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Members Category:Cameo Characters Category:Marvel vs. Capcom Category:Heavyweight Characters Category:Marvel Super Heroes Characters Category:Marvel Super Heroes vs. Street Fighter Characters Category:Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 Characters Category:Marvel vs. Capcom 2 Characters Category:Marvel vs. Capcom 3 Characters Category:Marvel vs. Capcom Characters